


Dance With Me

by BrittKate26



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittKate26/pseuds/BrittKate26
Summary: Spencer didn't know how to dance. JJ and Emily are about to give him a lesson he will never forget.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 27





	Dance With Me

JJ unlocked the door and flipped on the light switch. She dropped her bag on the ground next to the door as a wide smile spread across her face. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and read the text from Emily "be there in ten."

"The back door is unlocked see you soon." She replied. Pleased with herself she placed the phone in the bag and set to work.

"JJ. JJ where.." Spencer words dropped off when JJ appeared from the other room.

"Oh hey Spence, sorry I didn't hear you. I was in the ballroom." Nothing she said reached his ears. All he could focus on was her body. Sure JJ was beautiful. A blind man could see that, but the way she was dressed now left little to the imagination. She had on a pair of black skin tight shorts that barley covered her delicious ass, and a blue sports bra,or exercise top whatever you call it. Her hair was up in a messy bun with stray pieces hanging by her eyes.

"Spence." JJ tried again.

"Yes, I mean what?" 

JJ smiled she walked over to Spencer and took him by the hand, "come with me." She said.

She led him into the ballroom where she had just come out of. About that time Emily came in the back door, bag on her shoulder. "Hey sorry I'm late. Traffic is a bitch." She said.

"It's all good. Spence just got here." JJ explained. Emily and JJ shared a knowing look, and smiled as if they were having some secret conversation that Spencer was not privileged to.

"I will give you a minute, why I go change then." Emily said.

Spencer watched as Emily turned and left the room. "What is going on? JJ you said you needed my help with something."

JJ smiled, "Spence, I knew if I said I needed your help you would come without hesitation. Truth is Emily and I want to help you with something." JJ explained.

The way she was speaking to him was different then the JJ he knew from work. She was alluring, sexy and hell she was down right seductive right now. She approached Spencer with that sweet little innocent smile and took both his hands in hers. She walked him forwards to her. They were nearly nose to nose at this point. When JJ opened her mouth to speak, Spence could literally feel her breath on his face. JJ spoke in a low seductive voice that Spencer was definitely not use to. "Do you remember last week when the team went out the club after that case in Alabama?" She asked biting her lower lip.

"Yes." He answered almost too quickly.

This did not go unnoticed by JJ at all. "I asked you to dance with me." JJ said with a pouty lip, and she toyed with the bottom of his button down shirt.

"I told you I didn't know how to JJ." He said.

"And after that, when Emily took me to dance, you told Garcia you wished you could dance. She said you couldn't keep your eyes off us all night."

"I.. I didn't it was..."

"Spence shut up." JJ said pressing her finger to his lips.

Emily stood in the doorway watching the two with much amusement. "Wishes can come true."

Emily walked over to JJ and smiled. Spencer noticed she was dressed very similar to JJ except she had on a red top instead of blue.

"I am confused."

"For a genius you really are slow sometimes." Emily said.

JJ wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and Emily reached out taking both of Spencer's hands and placing them dangerously low on JJ hips. For about three seconds his brain had no thoughts but how it felt to have JJ in his hands.

"We are going to teach you everything you need to know." Emily said.

"I don't know about this. I'm not very coordinated." He admitted.

"You trust us right?" Emily asked.

"Of course."

"Then that is all that matters." Emily replied.

"First thing you will learn is how to hold your arms. Emily will teach you this skill." JJ said as she stepped out of Spencer's grip.

Emily smiled. "Don't worry pretty boy she is not leaving. JJ will teach you steps." Emily explained.

"Why?"

"Well Emily has a better chest frame then me." JJ said.

"And JJ has better hips."

"For now. Sit. We will show you." Emily commanded.

Spencer sighed. Sit, finally something he could do. He watched instantly as the girls put their hands together and began to move. They were experienced, effortless flawless even. Spencer closed his eyes and prayed to God to get his thoughts under control, because right now all he could see was Emily's chest and JJ's ass. Great, what could possibly go wrong here he thought to himself. JJ put her arms around Emily's neck, and Emily firmly gripped JJ's hips in her hands.

"I think we got his attention." Emily said.

"Seems so." JJ said as she turned around pressing her back against Emily.

"Alright then genius let's see what you got." JJ said grabbing his hand and leading him to the middle of the room. JJ positioned him face to face with Emily. JJ moved behind Spencer, grabbed his arms and laid them correctly.

"The first thing you have to learn is the basics. In any dance it's your frame. It sets the tone for the entire dance." Emily explained.

Emily nodded to JJ. Spencer thought he was going to jump out of his skin when he felt JJ's hands on his hips and her chest pressed against his back.

"The steps are very basic. I will show you. Move as I move you." JJ damn near whispered in his ear. JJ stepped forward on her right foot causing Spencer's body to mimic her moves. Her hands roamed across his chest and his stomach as she pushed him towards Emily, and pulled him back against her own body. Spencer had almost talked to himself into relaxing when Emily turned things around. She smiled at JJ. In a matter of three seconds the girls had switched places. Once again Spencer found himself with JJ's arms around his neck, staring into her mesmerizing eyes. Emily took his hands and positioned them on JJ's hips. JJ licked her lips and smirked knowing exactly what effect she was having on the boy genius.

"Learn to move as she moves." Emily said.

On cue JJ stepped forward. "You feel that? Feel the way her hips glide? You move to her body." Emily said who also still had her hands on the blonde. "Watch her legs, watch her eyes." Emily explained.

"How am I am supposed to do both at the same time?" He questioned.

JJ grabbed the back his neck and brought their faces together until their for heads were touching. "My eyes will tell you what I want. My body will tell you how to respond." JJ said.

JJ pulled back from Spencer and the look she gave him could have sent him over the freaking edge. "Next lesson is rhythm. "Emily said pulling JJ back into her arms. She moved effortlessly with the blonde against her. "Dance is a lot like sex if you think about it." Emily said.

She brought her hand up to rest on JJ'S hip while the other traced over her chest briefly.

"If you have a good partner who knows you. You will get there." JJ said.

"If you know the right rhythm and the way to move their body with yours. Dance, like sex is beautiful ,when done right."

"Otherwise, it's just sloppy and awkward." JJ added.

"Now do you understand?" Emily asked.

"The only thing I have less experience with then dance is sex." Spencer openly admitted.

JJ and Emily both stopped their movements. JJ turned her head to look at Emily and she knew they were both on the same page. "Come here Spencer." Emily called out to him.

Without hesitation he jumped up and walked over to the girls. "We can teach you." JJ whimpered.

Spencer noticed how Emily's hands had begun rubbing across JJ's stomach. He watched the way her stomach muscles reacted under Emily's touch.

"Put your hands on her Spencer." Emily ordered.

Spencer reached out and shyly placed his hands on her hips. This time Emily grabbed his hands and ran them gently up JJ's side. "Learn what she likes and what she doesn't, judge her reactions to what you do to her. Her body will tell you everything you need to know."

Emily brought his hands up and ran them across JJ'S chest. JJ pushed back against Emily. "She likes that." Emily explained.

Spencer had no idea what the hell was going on but he liked it. Emily turned JJ's head to the right and pressed it back against her shoulder. Emily ran two fingers across JJ's neck. She stopped in one particular place right by her pulse and what she did next shocked Spencer beyond believe. He watched as Emily kissed, bit and then licked the blondes neck. He didn't even notice that JJ had been holding his hand until she squeezed it and whimpered while Emily began sucking her ear lobe. Emily looked to Spencer and could see the hunger in his eyes.

"You want to taste? She taste like Jasmines today." Emily explained.

Spencer leaned his mouth towards JJ and Emily pushed the back of his head down to the top of JJ chest. Within in seconds Spencer had JJ squirming in Emily's arms. "Keep going Spencer, she likes it." Emily encouraged him.

He didn't know where the sudden wave of braveness came from, but he choose to act on it. He got to his knees and when he looked up at JJ, she was locked in a heated kiss with Emily. Spencer placed his lips on her overheated skin just above her shorts. JJ moaned when he gently bit down on her. It didn't take her long to tangle her fingers in his hair. If Emily hadn't been holding JJ up she would have hit the floor. With the way they were both, kissing, sucking and caressing her she didn't think she could take much more.

"Let's get out of here what do you say baby?" Emily asked JJ.

JJ nodded. "Spencer you with us?" Emily questioned.

"Fuck, dancing let's go." JJ said. Emily laughed, "she swears when she gets worked up. Also it turns her on." Emily explained.

Spencer smiled a wicked grin and stood up. He traced his finger over JJ's jaw, across her kissed swollen lips and whispered in her ear. "I much rather fuck you."

JJ groaned at his words. Emily smiled. Emily and Spencer both wrapped their arm around JJ waist as they set out for their new adventure.

The three of them had barely made it inside the door, when JJ called out Emily. Emily smiled, knowing full well what her lovers plans were. "Kiss me." She whined.

"Baby is so needy tonight." Emily responded.

Of course she gave in, she always did. There was one thing JJ knew and that was she would always get her way no matter what. Emily always spoiled her that way. It was only a matter of seconds before Emily's lips found their way to JJ. Spencer stood there and watched the exchange between the girls. One thing was for sure, work would be a whole hell of a lot different now that he knows what he knows. And that he saw what he as seen. Emily pulled away from JJ, and turned her quickly in her arms so that she was now facing Spencer.

"Your turn." Emily said as she moved with JJ towards him.

Unlike before, Spencer didn't waste anytime in clamming the needy blonde's lips for himself. God, how she tasted, of what he imagined was Emily, and Heaven. Every thought he had was temporarily put on hold when JJ's tongue found her way into his mouth. He had been so caught up with JJ he had not even noticed that Emily had began stripping the blonde out of her shorts why they were otherwise engaged. Emily pulled on JJ's hips causing the blonde to fall back into her body.

"Take her top off." Emily told ordered Spencer.

He reached for JJ, then stopped, she smiled at him and nodded her approval for him to continue. He was so gentle with her, he treated her as if she was a rare delicate object that would break at any given second. To be honest JJ was never use to such kind treatment from men. His eyes drank in the sight of her, "You are beautiful, Jenifer." He said barely above a whisper.

JJ smiled at him. Emily reached up and gently started massaging the blonde's breast. The way she touched her, the way she knew just what to do her, had JJ whimpering and moaning.

"Do you like that?" At this point JJ couldn’t speak she didn’t trust herself so she just nodded her head. Emily turned JJ to face her so she could once again claim her lips. JJ became impatient as she rushed to get Emily's top off her too. "Spence." JJ called out. He walked over to where the two girls were at and stood there not really sure what he was supposed to do now.

"Kiss her." He looked at JJ.

"I promise you will love it, she will make your damn eyes roll in the back of your head." JJ explained.

When Emily reached for him that was all the encouragement, he needed to move forward. The first thing Spencer noticed was how different these two woman were. They were both Gods fucking gift to men and woman apparently. But JJ kissed more passionate and gentle; as where he was sure that Emily was going to chew off his tongue. He didn’t know how but apparently, while Emily was making a meal out of him, JJ had managed to rid him of his shirt.

"She is good aint she. She could manage to get you naked in places you had no idea you would ever be naked in." Emily said to Spencer.

JJ walked over and sat down next to Emily. "Lay back." Emily told her.

"Spence." She called out reaching her hand out for him. JJ laid back as Emily had instructed her too. Spencer sat beside her while he held her hand. Emily grinned an evil grin as she moved down to kiss JJ across her stomach.

"Em." JJ whimpered as Emily continued to tease her by drawings patterns across her belly with her tongue.

"Yes Jen."

"You know what I want." She said barely able to form any thoughts. Emily gave into her and moved down to where JJ needed her the most. Spencer didn’t know how long had passed, hell he wasn’t even sure that he wasn’t back at home having a really good ass dream at this point. Finally he knew by the way JJ cried out, by the look in her blue eyes, and the grip that she had on the back of his neck as she held him to her chest that she had finally got the release she had been so dearly craving.

"Spencer." Emily said as she touched him on his shoulder.

When JJ's breathing had returned to normal, he untangled himself with her and turned to Emily. Emily crawled over JJ's body and pressed her lips to Spencer. When she pulled back she watched as he licked his lips.

"She taste amazing dosen't she?" Spencer nodded.

"She is all yours pretty boy." Emily said as she and Spencer traded places.

Spencer didn't waste anytime, then again who could blame him. Hell after everything he has witnessed tonight, it was a miracle he hadn't fell over the edge yet. JJ dug her nails into Emily's hand and cried out when Spencer finally got to be where he wanted to be.

"You ok?" He asked her.

She smiled and nodded. Leave it to him, the only man in the entire world who gave a fuck about her. Spence moved gently within her at first until he found a rhythm that suited them both.

"Look at me Jenifer." He begged.

She opened her eyes and locked eyes with him. She cried out his name and that was all it took to end him. Spencer laid down next to JJ, wrapping his arms around her waist. Emily laid on the other side of her with her arm around her shoulder.

"You were right." Spencer said.

"About what?" Emily asked.

"Dance being like sex."

"Wait, did Spencer Reid just admit that I was right. Well I never." Emily said laughing.

"You still didn't learn how to dance." JJ said.

"Guess you two will have to show me again." He replied.

"We can do that." JJ said.

"Not bad for a first time student."

"Are we keeping him?" JJ asked hopefully.

"Hello. I'm right here."

"Yes we know you are. Yes honey, if you want to keep him we will keep him." Emily responded.

"You are too good to me Emily." JJ said as she snuggled into her girlfriends chest.


End file.
